Crimson
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Ed/Maggie:."En sus ojos viste lo que ella vio en los tuyos. Que eran complementarios. Porque ella era los ojos carmesí, escarlata, que tú amabas, y sabías, con certeza, que por ella dejarías todo lo demás" Reto.


No señores, nada es mío. Sólo la trama.

Esto responde al reto _"Devolver la dignidad" _del foro _"El lobo, la oveja y el león" _El trozo de canción pertenece a _Leave out all the rest_, de _Linkin Park_.

* * *

_Forgetting _

_all the hurt inside_

_you've learned to hide so well_

* * *

Rutina. Odiabas aquella palabra de seis letras. Cuando eres inmortal, tarde o temprano, todo se vuelve rutinario.

Tu puesta en escena como humano es algo que no soportabas más; tu dieta no lograba saciarte, no te satisfacía. _Todo_ es rutinario.

Le juraste a Carlisle seguir con aquella extraña forma de vida, pero fallaste al ver que no podías acostumbrarte.

Por eso te alejaste de ellos, para no involucrarlos en tu elección, aún sabiendo que a Carlisle, en particular, le dolía que siguieras por ese camino.

Y vagaste por el continente, bebiendo de aquellos que eran para ti culpables, merecedores de la muerte más dolorosa. Con tu don para leer mentes, podías juzgar a quienes debían morir y a quienes no.

Pero no era algo bueno. No te sentías un monstruo, y esa sensación te era grata, pero no eras quién para decidir quien vivía y quien no. No eras Dios.

Sin embargo, no tenías opción. No querías volver a la tediosa rutina. No querías volver a ver a Carlisle, con el rostro demacrado por la tristeza, la decepción, y el arrepentimiento. No querías oír sus pensamientos. Te sentirías culpable.

Decidiste vagabundear por ahí, alimentándote sólo cuando era necesario. Incluso trataste de no hacerlo, pero te era imposible, cedías ante tu propia naturaleza.

Practicamente recorriste el mundo, en todos esos años de soledad, que ya te eran habituales, también.

En las calles de un país que te era conocido, pero que no podías nombrar, encontraste a varios de los tuyos, con ojos de carmesí fuerte, como los tuyos estaban ya tornándose. Pero entre ellos, vislumbraste a una mujer de cabellos caoba y tez pálida.

En seguida prestaste atención a sus pensamientos.

Su nombre era Maggie, y era una nómada del Clan irlandés. Los conocías de nombre, allegados de Carlisle. Y su talento te resultaba peculiar, extraño. Te agradaba analizar su mente para ver cómo funcionaba aquello.

Trataste de acercarte a ella, mostrándote amable. Sus pensamientos fueron de duda, pero algo vio en tus ojos asesinos que la calmó.

- Maggie -saludaste. En seguida viste su reacción en la mente. Su nombre en tus labios curiosamente le había deleitado. Sonreíste torcido.

- ¿Debería conocerte? -su voz era como el tintinear de campanas doradas, tal como la de todos los vampiros.

- No lo creo, soy un allegado de Carlisle -pudiste ver en su mente cómo funcionaba su talento y se cercioraba de que no le engañabas.

- Oh, ya veo -y en su mente aparecían algunas imágenes del rubio que había sido tu creador.

Y luego se preguntó tu nombre, viendo si lo recordaba de alguna vez en sus charlas con Carlisle.

- Qué mal educado, soy Edward

Ella quedó confusa, y por eso procediste a explicarle cuál era tu don. La muchacha pasó de la cofusión al asombro. Vaya, era un abanico de emociones. Pero te creyó, porque le decías la verdad.

En sus ojos viste lo que ella vio en los tuyos. Que eran complementarios.

La rutina ya no te parecía tediosa, si la pasabas junto a ella; la eternidad era bienvenida si estabas a su lado; la dieta era divertida, si cazabas a su par.

Porque ella rompía la monotonía con sus ojos carmesí, con su humor, con sus caricias y besos; con su companía.

Porque ella era los ojos carmesí, escarlata, rojo y todas las tonalidades de ese color, que tú amabas, y sabías, con certeza, que por ella dejarías todo lo demás.

* * *

_¿Bien? He _inaugurado_una nueva crack!pairing. Originalmente, esto fue pensado para un Ed/Heidi, pero no quise escribir de esa pareja ya que alguien más lo había hecho. So, busqué, busqué y busqué y encontré que nadie ha escrito todavía un Ed/Maggie, por lo que decidí hacerlo. Quizá esto sea un fiasco, algo terrorífico, pero tenía que intentarlo. Además, esta pairing resulta adorable x3_

_Sólo queda saber si te gustó la pareja, si quieres asesinarme a la peor forma posible por haberlos juntado, o lo que sea. Todo en un hermoso review :3_

_M.C._


End file.
